Clan:EE
The Clan of EE (Ehtyan Empire or Ehtyas ellites depending on the time frame) is a clan that operates out of world 14. they have a player owned city in rimmington there. The Clan is led by Ehtya (his clan and most people call him General Ehtya) and is lead by the Council of 3 even though only Ehtya and Hbk hhh Dx41 are present currently. The Clan World is World 14. Clan ehtya is open to allegiances with other clans. History of the Clan The First mark of Clan History which legend has it was many years ago. There was once a famed Wilderness explorer named Yularis who collected the treasures the Wilderness had and surpased every danger the wilderness had. He remained in the wilderness constantly and rarely came out of the Wilderness for anything. He deffended lone Defenseless others who were lost in the wilderness and knew the wilderness better then anyone ever could. One day Yularis stepped in and defeated several greater demons to save three defenseless people. He promised to get them safely out of the wilderness with his life and true to his word he lead them through everything in their way safely. Yularis stopped as he sensed something was wrong about two thirds of the way there. A Werewolf came out of the shadows and attacked Yularis and the three people he was guiding. Yularis ran towards the werewolf and managed to get it off the defenseless others. The werewolf as Yularis realized was not a normal animal in the wilderness but instead part of a small release into the wilderness that very few were aware of. Yularis knew he couldnt win and he yelled to the three to escape and keep running south until they got to the edge. Yularis kept the werewolf at bay for as long as he could and eventually lost and fell. Yularis never returned to the wilderness, or anywhere else. Some say that Yularis' spirit lived into the werewolf and that werewolf still prowls the wilderness today while a small part of his spirit survived and was bound to another person. That person would be the one to let Yularis once again roam the wilderness in peace and would rise to fulfill what Yularis left behind. Yularis' Spirit lives on in one. One who has equal Honor, intentions, destiny, and skill... And one who will survive the darkness. The Clan began as a rather small clan with Ehtya and his friend Filch20. Eventually he gathered a few other members such as Halot2 and Trx250exh which allowed the clan to begin Clan Wars where the clan spent all of its time. After a while a few other members joined and Filch20 left after being promoted to General. The Clan dropped from then on until several months where Ehtya found a young explorer in the wilderness named Hbk hhh Dx41 and Hbk pledged himself and exceeded past every other Clan member in the past. Hbk passed all the trials the clan layed out before them and eventually exceeded Trx as second in command of the Clan. Ehtya and hbk stood through countless adventures and battles and emerged victorious continuously. Things were looking good for the clan and several other famous members joined including 96Devils and Flyingsushi. The Clan after a few more months became ruled by a council of four- Ehtya, Hbk hhh Dx41, Trx250exh, and Flyingsushi. The clan was now at its peak and had rebuilt from past losses and had dealt with all issues that were problematic to the clan in the past. This lasted for only a small amount of time and the clan began dropping important members quickly. The Clan lost Flyingsushi, Trx250exh, Halot2, and several other long time clan members. The Clan once again dropped and wasnt rebult for a long time. Ehtya after coming up with lasting survival plans for the clan. After exiling himself into the Wilderness for several long months Ehtya returned stronger then ever and gathered together a formidable clan known currently as Ehtyas Elites or the Ehtyan Empire. Once more Ehtya and his clan can retake what they have rightfully fought for. Rules- *Clan members fight for eachother. *Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect *Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. The Council of 3 The Council of 3 leads the clan and they are all Generals. *Ehtya (Clan Leader) *Hbk Dhh Dx41 (Second in Command and Military leader) *Trx250exh (third in command) Military units These people guard the POC of rimmington world 14, the Clan, and the leaders. They are under the command of General Hbk hhh dx41. To Join the Clans Military talk to either Hbk hhh dx41 or Ehtya and tell them you are interested in joining the clans Military Force. In emergencies everyone is a military unit but these are the main ones. *Hbk hhh Dx41 (Surpreme Military Commander) *96Devils (Military second in command) *G Force 007 *Dethblade665 *Zombie Ca Other Clan members Called by there nicknames (generally first part of their name) and it also shows there clan jobs. *Ghjs- Food keeper *Oni Link *Stavrok- Financial manager *Philron *Halot2 *TRx250exh- Third in command Rimmington, World 14 The Clan has a Player owned city in Rimmington on World 14. The cities buildings are all used for different things- *General Store (Lower level)-Trade monitoring and trade center *General Store (upstairs)- Ehtyas office and meeting room. *Crafting shop- Place to sell things and leather production center *Ranging shop- Military Barracks *Customs Center- Military command station and Hbks office *Undergroud- Military stating area and emergency facility *Witches house- Party room *Large house (lower level)- Hanging out area *Large House (Upstairs)- Entertainment district must pay to see shows. *Town Square- where general trade and things are. These clan members sell and do different things in the town- *Ehtya- Leader *Hbk- Co-leader and appointer head of military, armory, and recruiting. Also does comedy shows in entertainment district. *Devils- Assistant to Hbk as military leader *Stavrok- Financial manager and exchange watcher. *Ghjs- Food keeper and wood trade monitor Here are some suggestions if youd like to apply for a job (most are paid by either selling things or by ehtya depending on the job) *Advertiser *Rune seller *Scouts *Clothes Seller *Ore seller *Military units Come on by! Clan Traditions The clan has a few traditions which are used in different situations. They are- *During ceremonies (which are called forth by ehtya) stand in a line all facing the ceremony head with no weapon attached or face concealing headgear on. *It is customary to during meetings refer to people as their rank, then their name. *The Team cape is the Blue 21 cape with the square in it. It is customary to wear them once of captain+ rank but is not mandatory. Alegiances with other clans Allegiances with other clans are accepted with open arms. We will ally as long as we keep our own stance in importance. We do not fall into other clans control but we will assist allied clans in most circumstances. Alliances with Clan Ehtya generally involve diplomats from other clans dropping in with us often and diplomats from us visiting the allied clan. Clans we have allegiances with- ---- If you are Interested in joining leave me a message on my talk page or contact Ehtya on runescape. Category:ClansCategory:Free-to-Play clans